The present disclosure relates to a method for detecting particles in an exhaust gas stream of a vehicle, which exhaust gas stream is guided along a duct, and to a corresponding particle sensor.
Sooty particle filters have been used for some time in order to reduce the particle emission of a diesel engine. Sensors that detect the particles in the exhaust gas can be used in order to monitor that these filters are functioning correctly or in order to be able to selectively perform the necessary regeneration phases.
WO 2004/097392 A1 discloses a sensor for detecting particles, in particular sooty particles, in a gas stream. Two measuring electrodes that are covered by a protective layer for protection purposes measure a soot concentration on the sensor surface by means of determining an electrical resistance between the measuring electrodes.